Do you Remember?
by SunStorm
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo find their relationship change after a crash. Updated Sept 13!
1. Prologue

AN: Well here's my first Lizzie and Gordo Story. I know that it might sound the same as every other one posted on the site, but it pick up as time goes on. I gave it this rating because things will get steamier and something's might be too hard for smaller children to bear. Thank you!  
  
Do you Remember?  
  
Prologue  
  
***  
  
The music was so loud that the sound from the speakers was pounding thorough their veins. When Lizzie and Gordo walked though the door, they could never imagine the life changes that would happen that night. People squeezed into the house, moving with the music and trying to talk over it. Everywhere they looked, there were people talking, dancing, and drinking. The stairs leading up, were littered with couples trying to move father up, towards the rooms. Lizzie slipped though the door, Gordo not too far behind. They made their way into the house seeking out Miranda, who had insisted that they both come. As the made their way into the kitchen, they heard a voice call out. Turning around they saw Miranda moving towards them with a sway to her step.   
  
"I thought you two would never get here!" Miranda said swinging her arms around Lizzie and Gordo. "Have I ever told you guys that I love you?"   
  
"Oh man, she's at it again," Gordo whispered over to Lizzie, "what are we going to do?"  
  
"Play along!" Lizzie called back. "You know what will happen!"  
  
They began to move though the crowd making their way back outside with Miranda babbling the entire way. Just as they made it into the hallway, they heard Larry call out.  
  
"Gordo, Lizzie, wait up!" He pushed his way out of the den, crowed with people and made his way over. "Do you guys need help?  
  
"Oh that would be so great Larry!" Lizzie exclaimed, "can you help us get her outside?"  
  
The three of them pushed their way out into night, shutting the door behind and muffing out some of the music. They could hear cries coming from the back yard and sound of someone landing into a pool.   
  
"Here bring her over to my car, this is all my fault!" Larry cried. "I shouldn't have let her walk away from me, but she..."  
  
"Don't worry Larry it's ok," Lizzie said. They had made their way over to Larry's Protégé and were working on getting Miranda inside.   
  
"No, no I saw her waiting for you two and when I asked how many she had had she mumbled a number back. When I tried to take the beer from her she got mad and stormed away." Larry sighed. "I should have followed her... I hate when she gets like this..." Larry stopped talking and brushed a piece of Miranda's hair off her forehead. He looked down at now sleeping form. "well I'll bring her home... again... thanks for finding her guys."  
  
"No problem Larry, " Gordo replied "don't beat your self up over this k? You know that she appreciates you bringing her home right? I mean really appreciates it, if you catch my drift."  
  
"I know, but every time I try to make a move she just pushes me away."  
  
"Larry, she does care, it's just she doesn't know how to handle you." Lizzie moved closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're the best thing to happen to her, she's never dated a great guy like you, she's scared. You got to talk to her."   
  
"Thanks guys, I'll try to tomorrow. I can't stand seeing her like this." Larry moved towards the driver door and opened it. "I'll see you guys later!" He climbed in and started the engine.   
  
"Good luck Larry!" Gordo cried.   
  
"Yea, see ya!"  
  
Larry's car pulled out and Lizzie and Gordo turned back towards the house.   
  
"Well m'lady, shall we?" Gordo held out his hand and bowed to Lizzie. She giggled and clasped his hand.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
Later into the night the party was still in full swing. Lizzie and Gordo were just making their way back to Gordo's 888 when they ran into a very drunk Ethan and Kate.   
  
"Hey Gor-don! Was is up my man?" Ethan drawled. Kate hung off him, looking like she was holding on so that she could stay upright. "So what are you two love-birds up to? A little nookie later?" Both Lizzie and Gordo went bright red of the mention of the two of them having sex. Kate began laughing hard.  
  
"Oh Ethan!" she cried. "They're not even dating!"  
  
"Well Babe, I think it's time to give these two a push in the right direction!" Ethan grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the stairs. "Me and Kate and dibbs on the next one but this is for a good cause!"   
  
"Ethan I don't think this is a good idea," Gordo started. He tried to pull his hand from Ethans' grasp, but the other guy held on tight. He could see Lizzie fighting the hold on her hand. "Me and Lizzie were just leaving."  
  
Kate came up behind him. "You guy's can't leave yet! The party hasn't even started!" She began giggling like mad.   
  
When they got to the top, Kate started knocking on doors trying to find a free room. Hearing no noise coming from one near the end of the hallway, she opened the door and peered in. "All clear down here!" she called to Ethan. "hehehe that rhymes!"  
  
"Ok you two!" Ethan pushed Gordo and Lizzie into the room and started to shut the door. "Now play nice!" The door slammed shut, and they both heard the click of a door locking.   
  
Lizzie rushed back to the door and tried in vain to open it. "Crap! They locked it!"   
  
"Well I guess we have to wait for them to come back to let us out." He said sitting on the bed. Lizzie plopped down beside him and stared.   
  
"What to do till then..." She fell back wards on the bed and started swinging her legs.   
  
"No idea, " Gordo mumbled. He raked his hands though his hair. "why does everyone assume that we're dating? I mean we've been friends forever."  
  
"I know! I mean could you see us dating? I mean touching, feeling, kissing..." she started to fade off and looked up at him. "Right Gordo?"  
  
"Um, sure" Gordo shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He could see himself taking Lizzie in his arms, kissing her, touching her... "yea were just friends."  
  
Lizzie sat up. "Gordo... Gordo, look at me." He slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes. "we're just friends right?" She could see something flickering in his eyes. "Right?"  
  
"If that's what you want Lizzie," he saw something in her eyes, a pleading. He started moving closer to her. "Is that what you want?"  
  
Lizzie could feel his breath on her face. "I, uh," suddenly she threw her arms around him, and captured his lips with hers. Gordo, caught by surprise, quickly moved his arms around her waist and moved him closer to him. After several heated kisses, they came up for air. He started plating kisses all over her face, and neck. She sighed and said "Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" She caught his lips again.  
  
"Probably just as long as me!" he said. They fell back on to the bed. Hands began to roam over bodies, both Lizzie and Gordo learning more about each other, more than they ever knew as best friends. Just then a rattle was heard and light flooded the room.   
  
"Why is this door locked... what the?!" Both Lizzie and Gordo jumped apart and started to straighten clothing.   
  
"We, um, " Gordo stammered.  
  
"We got locked in here Sir," Lizzie replied. Standing in the door was Ethan's dad, not to pleased with what was happening in his house while away on business. "Ethan locked us in." They began moving towards the door way. "but now that you've opened the door... we'll just be leaving, thank you!" Lizzie took off down the hall.  
  
"Thanks!" Gordo bolted out the door after Lizzie and they ran towards his car. They hopped in and speed down the road towards Lizzie house.  
  
"Oh my God! That was soo embarrassing!" Lizzie cried.   
  
"I know, " Gordo said. They pulled into Lizzie's driveway, and Gordo shut off the engine. "So,"  
  
"Gordo, look," Gordo could feel his heart shattering as those words flew out of her mouth. He knew it was too good to be true.  
  
"Sorry about that Lizzie, I didn't mean for it to happen, I guess that with everything..."  
  
"Uh Gordo, do you want to hear me out first, before you start jumping to conclusions," she took a deep breath. "I've liked you for so long, I think that if things hadn't happened tonight, I would have just burst. Just the thought of changing what were already have, I mean what if I lost that? And plus the whole 'best friends' barrier kept getting in the way. I just could never figure out if you felt the same way. If you don't feel the same way then..." she trailed off, and looked over at Gordo. "and since your not saying anything I'll take that as a no." Lizzie sighed. She opened the door and climbed out of the car. "Just forget I said anything k? 'Night Gordo." She started walking towards the door.  
  
Gordo sat in the car trying to filter into his brain what he had just heard. She liked him! Him, David Gordon! 'And dude she's getting away!' his brain called out to him. 'Grab her before she walks way from you!' He threw the door open and fell onto the pavement while trying to get out. He stood up and started towards her. "Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie was digging around in her purse, trying to find her keys. Because her eyes were clouded over with tears they were hard to find. 'I will not let him see me cry' she said to herself. 'If he wants to be friends, then we'll be friends.' Grabbing hold of her keys she jammed her key onto the lock. When she heard her name be called out her head snapped up and looked back at the car. Gordo was on the ground trying to get out of the car.   
  
"Wait a sec!" he scrambled up and ran over to her. Taking both of her hands in his he looked her in the eyes. "Lizzie, I've loved you forever. I kept my feelings back because you never seemed to take notice of me as boyfriend, I mean I am your boyfriend, but not 'BOYFRIEND'. I now wish I had done this sooner." He quickly pulled her into his arms and met her for a kiss. Her arms moved around his neck, and the two stood in the door way finding each other for the first time. When then broke apart, he looked down on her and asked "So what are we now? Friends with benefits?" His eyebrows raised and he gave her a small smirk.  
  
She looked up, "I was thinking more along the lines of 'BOYFRIEND'."   
  
"Sounds good to me!" He replied and swept her up into another kiss.  
  
*** 


	2. Crash

AN: Here the first chapter. This is about a year and three months after prologue, around Christmas. For those who have all ready seen this, I added  
on to it. This is an updated chapter 1.  
  
Do you Remember?  
Chapter 1  
Crash  
  
* * *  
  
After almost a year and a half, Gordo still couldn't believe his luck. He and Lizzie had been dating happily since that night, thanks to Ethan and Kate. Sure nothing was totally happily ever after, but they always came back to each other and were happy. Soon after Miranda broke down and admitted her feelings for Larry. they had been joined at the hip ever since, all the past forgotten. Gordo took his eyes off the road, looking over at Lizzie. Moving his eyes back to the road, he mentally kicked himself for the hundredth time since they started going out. She was the best thing to happen to him and he had always regretted not asking her out sooner.  
  
He frowned as snow began to fall, melting on the windshield. They were heading home after a 'Christmas Break' party at Parker's. Lizzie and Gordo had a system that allowed both of them to have a good time at party's. One party he would drive, the next she would. Lizzie slept lightly beside him after have a couple of drinks. As he neared Lizzie's house the snow became thicker and he could feel the tires slipping form the wet pavement. 'Oh better take it slow.'  
  
He pulled into the McGuire's driveway, and switched off the engine. "Lizzie Babe, wake up," he said, to her as he pushed her hair from her head. "Zip up your coat, it's snowing."  
  
Lizzie's eyes fluttered and open. She saw Gordo's face as he lightly shook her awake. She lifted her arms above her head and stretched them out. "Are we home?" she asked. Lizzie tried to do up her zipper, but found that impossible due to the few too many she had.  
  
Gordo got out of the car and quickly opened her door. He helped her out and zipped up her coat. They made their way to the door, Gordo helping Lizzie stand up. He found her keys, opened the door and brought them both inside. After they had their wet boots and coats off, Gordo picked Lizzie up and began up the stairs. She snuggled closer to his body and started to fall back to sleep. "David?" she whispered.  
  
"Yea Babe?"  
  
"Your too good for me. I love you."  
  
"Shhhh." He lightly kissed her forehead and lay her on her bed. He took off her pants, shirt and socks, leaving her in a tank top and panties. Looking down at her sleeping form, he longed to climb into bed with her, but he had to get home. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he tucked her in and made his way down stairs and out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
The snow was falling faster now, the roads were thick with it. He was driving slowly towards his home, just as a couple of blocks away. Suddenly out of the curtain of snow, Gordo saw the head beams of another car coming straight at him. Gordo quickly swerved the wheel to the left trying to move him out of the other car's way. His tires slipped on the snow and he started to fishtail across the left side of the road. Gordo tried to gain back control of the car, but it was too late. The car hit the curb and jumped the sidewalk. The car finally came to a stop as it plowed into a hydro pole. Even though Gordo was wearing a seat belt, he fell forward with the car and his head smacked the steering wheel. He fell over and smacked his head hard onto the driver window. Just before he blacked out he saw the other car whiz by.  
  
* * *  
  
Lizzie woke up in a clouded haze. As her eyes began to adjust to her dark bedroom, she realized that the ringing she heard wasn't in her head, but was coming from the phone beside her bed. Her eyes saw the green glow from her alarm clock reading 3:42 before her eyes clouded over. She blindly reached for the phone knocking it over, she grabbed the cord and caught the reviver in her hand.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, as she fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Lizzie?" Lizzie heard Mrs.Gordon's voice filled with worry.  
  
"Mrs.Gordon? What's wrong?" Lizzie sat up and ran her hand though her hair.  
  
"Lizzie, thank God you're there! I think you may want to come down to Grace Memorial right way!" Mrs. Gordon sounded close to tears. "David's been in a accident."  
  
Lizzie felt her heart jump into her thought. David? HER David?  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie are you there?"  
  
"Um yea, give me a second, I'll be there soon. Thank you for calling me."  
  
"Lizzie, you know you're like family! Of course we knew that you would want to be here! Please be careful, the roads are still bad."  
  
"Ok, I promise I'll drive slow. I'll see you in a bit." Lizzie quickly hung up the phone and grabbed some clothes from her dresser. Throwing them on, she quickly pulled a brush thorough her hair and quietly slipped down the stairs. Grabbing her keys off the table, she wrote a quick note telling her parents where she was. She put on her boots and jacket and opened the door. A blast of wind and snow hit her, and she pushed her way out to the drive way. She hopped into her Jetta and started it up. She carefully backed out of the driveway and slowly made her way down the road to the hospital.  
  
The Emergency Doors at the hospital parted and Lizzie ran in. Her hair had been pulled into a quick and messy ponytail and her clothing was rumpled. Her eyes were rimmed with red, partly from the late night and early wake up, and partly from with held tears. 'I should have made him stay, why did he go?' Lizzie kept on asking herself. She walked up to the counter and asked a nurse where David Gordon was. The nurse continued to read the magazine open in front of her.  
  
"um hello? I need to find David Gordon. Can you PLEASE tell me where he is?" Lizzie pleaded with the nurse.  
  
"Sorry I'm in the middle of somethin. HEY!" Lizzie grabbed the magazine from under her nose. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"My boyfriend just came in. His name is David Gordon. Where is he?" Lizzie fought to keep her voice under control. This girl was standing between her and David, and she wasn't going to let that happen. "Well? WHERE IS HE?"  
  
The Nurse took look one at Lizzie and moved towards the computer on her right. After entering the information in, the nurse replied, "He's in room 329 ICU Ward, But wait!" Lizzie had dropped the magazine and raced towards the elevators.  
  
After hearing where he was, Lizzie didn't wait a second, she was down the hall to the elevators, hitting the call button. As soon as she heard a pair of doors open she bolted towards the elevator and move inside it. She hit the button for the 3er floor and watched the doors close. She fell back into the corner. 'How did this happen?' Lizzie continued to blame herself for Gordo's accident. The doors opened and Lizzie stepped out into the hall way.  
  
The blank, white walls of the hall were unfriendly. The smell of steel equipment filled her senses and flooded her with pain. 'This isn't the kind of place that Gordo should be in,' Lizzie thought to herself 'he should be curled up in his room, filled with movie tapes and his vintage posters.' Lizzie shivered at the thought that the love of her life was stuck in this cold, bland place. She followed the signs that pointed her towards the ICU Ward. As she moved down the hall she glanced into other rooms. She could hear the steady beep of heart monitors, and the hiss of oxygen machines. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to block out the loneness of the place. She saw the Gordons curled up on a plastic chair holding onto each other and whispering comforting words. Mrs.Gordon looked over her husband's shoulders and saw Lizzie's advancing down the hall. She stood and quickly made her way over to Lizzie, embracing her.  
  
"Oh Lizzie! How are you holding up?"  
  
"Well ok. I guess, any news? What happened? Can I see h." Lizzie was cut off by Mr.Gordon. he stood and took his wife into his arms.  
  
"Yes, you can go in and see him. He's not as bad as it looks. His wrist was broken and he cracked a few ribs. Lizzie, I think we need to sit and talk." He guided her and Mrs.Gordon to a seat. "right now he is still unconscious. They're not sure exactly what happened but the police said that his car swerved off the road and slammed into a pole, not far from the house. Even though he was wearing a belt his head slammed into the steering wheel. The air bag went off too late. Then his head hit the window and cracked it. Luckily there was no spine damage. We have to wait and see what happens in the next 24 hours, if nothing worse happens then they'll move him to a different room."  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe it. "How long have they said till he wakes up?"  
  
"They can never be sure. The longer it takes, the more we could lose him. They said that we should talk and reassure him, remind him of things trying to bring him back to us."  
  
"Can I see him?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Oh of course dear, go right in. we added yours and Miranda's name to the visitors list." Mrs. Gordon said.  
  
"Thanks" She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.  
  
* * *  
  
Lizzie entered the room and felt all the happiness being sucked out of her. The cold feeling of the hallways was back but worse. This wasn't just some random person behind a door, but her best friend and lover. She slowly moved the curtain back and had her first glimpse if him in 3 hours. When he was tucking her into bed, he was alive . His hair was unruly as ever and sparkled with snow drops from outside. His once small and boyish body has filled out. He towered over her at 6'2 and his body filled out. His brown eyes shone with laughter and love as he tucked her in and placed a kiss on her head. Now as she peered over onto the steel, cold hospital bed, she couldn't see any of that. His hair had been flattened and hidden by bandages that were wrapped around his forehead. His once glowing skin was white and just as pale as the sheets that were on the bed. And his eyes were hidden behind his eyelids. She moved over to the bed and touched his cool hand. She grasped his hand and she whispered to him, "Don't worry Babe, I'm right here." 


	3. Who is That?

AN: Here's the next part I hope you Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
Who is That?  
  
* * *  
  
Doctors continued to keep a close eye on Gordo as the days passed on. They wanted to see if he had any bruising or blood clots on his brain. 2 days after his accident to the 22nd, he was okayed to move out if the ICU ward. Once he had his own room friends and families were able to drop by. Cards, flowers and stuffed animals started to fill the room. Lizzie spent her days and most of her nights at the hospital. Her parents had come by and forced her home twice now. The nurses had over looked her sleeping in his room and had an extra blanket and pillow brought in. Over the past days Gordo looked much better. The bandages that bound his hair away had been replaced with smaller ones, and color had returned to his face. If you could ignore the face of the IV in his arm and the gray steel of the bed, one could have guessed he was sleeping at home.  
  
After spending some time at home, catching up on sleep, showering grabbing clothes and opening presents with her family, Lizzie found herself spending the rest of Christmas Day in room 673. She gently pushed the door open and peeked into the room. Every time she walked in, she hoped that maybe this time he'd wake up, take her into his arms, plant kis.'Stop it!' Lizzie saw him still in the same spot he was when she left. Giving a small sigh, she walked into the room, dropped a bag with a change of clothing on the floor and moved over to the bed. She sat on the side of the bed and took his hand. Leaning over she placed a light kiss on his lips and brushed his hair back from his face.  
  
"Hey you, I'm back," She whispered in his ear. "I came back as soon as I could, but mom wanted to open presents and stuff. You look so much better!" she moved away from him and grabbed her bag from the floor. She pulled out a book, and sat back on the bed with him. She flipped the book open and asked "and where were we? Oh ya! 'Prince Charming stormed into his father's court. 'Dad, you need to take me off these Slay and Rescue missions, .'"  
  
Later that night, as the nurse were checking that the patients were sleeping, Lizzie was found lying next to Gordo on the bed, book in hand.  
  
* * *  
  
'Uhh, where am I?' He tried to lift his hand only to find it pined to the bed.  
  
"Stop moving David, go back to sleep." he felt a warm body shift closer to him, and an arm being thrown over his chest. The person seemed to settle back down again. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Even though the room was dark he could see in the shadows the outline of cards and flowers that covered every horazlai surface. Looking down to the warm body that was using his chest for a pillow, his breath caught. Lying on top of him was a golden haired angel. Light from the moon had snuck though the curtain and was shining on he, giving her a glow. Using his other hand he reached out to touch her, to see if she was real. Her hair was soft to touch, and he ran his hand along her face. She gave a small smile.  
  
"Not right now David," she mummered lifting her head a little, moving to his touch, "it's been a long day." Suddenly a thought hit her, and her eyes popped open. "David?" She turned her head and met his eyes. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen. At least he thought. "David! I can't believe this!" She threw her arms around him and proceeded to hug and plant kisses all over his face. He could feel her fumbling for something behind his bed and heard a quiet beeping. She worked her way off him and onto the floor. A nurse came bustling in.  
  
"Is something wron." she noticed he was siting up in bed, with his eyes open and looking around. Snapping into full-wide-awake nurse mode, she started grabbing charts and equipment from the near by tables. "Ms.McGurie, I think you should call his parents and tell them."  
  
The girl looked to the nurse to voice her compliant against leaving, but the nurse insisted that she go. The girl planted one more kiss on his lips (much to his enjoyment), and left the room with a promise to be back soon.  
  
As soon as the girl had left the room, he asked "Who was that?"  
  
The nurse stopped writing in chart and turned to look at him. "Ex- excuse me? What did you just say?"  
  
"Who was that? Does she work here?" He looked at the nurse. "And why am I here? And as long as I'm asking questions, who is David?"  
  
* * *  
  
Lizzie ran down the hallway to the payphones near the elevators. After finding a quarter hiding deep in her pocket, she jammed it into the machine and quickly dialed the phone number that she knew as well as her own. She glanced at the phone beside her and read 4:20. She figured that the Gordons would probity still be in bed but she figured that this was too important for her not to call and wake them up. The phone continued to ring. She heard a click on the other end and Mr. Gordon's groggy reply.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Gordon! It's Lizzie! He just woke up!" Lizzie could hear the click of a light being turned on and the shuffle of sheets.  
  
"What?! Okay we'll be down there in a second."  
  
After saying good bye to the Gordons, Lizzie raced back to Gordo's room. She couldn't believe it. This was the best Christmas present ever!  
  
* * *  
  
Nurse Sarah Birkin began to ask Gordo a list of questions. Did he remember anything? How far back? Did he remember his childhood? Anything about the accident? She ran though the list, all of them answered no. Quickly taking note of the negative responses, she made a quick call for the doctor to come in. Lizzie quickly came back into the room, and went straight over to Gordo's bed.  
  
"Oh David, I've been soo worried!" she gave him a hug and started to whisper into his ear. Gordo gave a quick look over to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah quickly went over to Lizzie and placed her arms on Lizzie's shoulders.  
  
"The doctor's going to be here in a minute, we should go." Sarah tried to take the girl from the room.  
  
"But he just woke up, can't I stay?" Sarah was so tempted to let her stay but she couldn't let him ask her who she was. Sarah wasn't sure what she was supposed to tell him. So she had called the on call doctor. Now she had to explain to his girlfriend why he wouldn't remember. One late night Lizzie had talked to Sarah about how they had meet. She had learned that they had known each other since they could both cry. To be so close to a person who couldn't remember that kind of relationship would be hard no her.  
  
"The doctor has to ask him some questions, more personal ones." Sarah hoped that the girl would calm down and be led out of the room. Lizzie took one more look at Gordo and finally let herself be lead out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Waiting outside Gordo's room, Lizzie sat wondering why she needed to leave. Gordo was her best friend, he was closer than that. She knew that they would always be together, even though they were attending different schools in the fall. Lizzie hadn't told anyone that Gordo had already asked her to marry him. There was no ring, not even the formal proposing phase, but they already had promised themselves to each other. Lizzie heard a ding and the whoosh of the elevator doors opening. Gordo parents rushed out.  
  
"Lizzie!" Mrs.Gordon fell into the seat next to her. Her eyes were still puffy from sleep and her hair had been swept up into a quick ponytail. "What's happing, what's the news?"  
  
Lizzie faced the Gordon's and began to tell of Gordo first minutes back in the world. 


	4. Where Did This Gordo Come From?

AN: Next Chapter Enjoy!  
  
Do you Remember?  
Were Did This Gordo Come From?  
  
* * *  
  
Lizzie was the first to notice Doctor Charles Jazwinski open the door and leave Gordo's room. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and moved towards them.  
  
"Mr.Gordon?"  
  
Mr. Gordon stood and shook the doctor's outstretched hand. "Hello Doctor Jazwinski. How's my son?"  
  
"Well there is plenty of good news," he replied, "but its going to be a huge lifestyle adjustment for all of you. First of all David is wake, his bones are healing and no scars will be left on his forehead where he slammed into the steering wheel." The three of them gave a small sigh of relief. "Because of the force of the impact, we were afraid that David would have some sort of memory loss. But it is much worse than we thought. David has lost all of his memory. He retains information on daily actives like speech, and motor skills, but has no record of the crash, home life or being at school. The memories are not gone forever, his brain was just hurt, and it compensated by locking away those memories. The process can be reversed however. You have probably heard of patients that have recovered for this type of amnesia. But it needs to be done slowly and with gentle urging to try and have him unlock those memories."  
  
The Gordon's and Lizzie stared back at the doctor with a look of shock. Mr.Gordon fell back into the hospital's orange plastic chair, and placed an arm around his wife. Lizzie looked over at the embracing couple and looked back up to Dr. Jazwinski.  
  
"Well what can we do?" Lizzie asked. She had no way of knowing that this would be the hardest thing that she would ever have to do.  
  
* * *  
  
David or 'Gordo' sat in his bed looking though a stack of get well cards. He flipped though card after card, reading messages like 'Get well soon Gordo!', or 'Hope you feel better Gordo!". Doctor Whatistname had said that his name was David Gordon. It didn't ring a bell at all. Now he was going though a stack of cards that were all to 'Gordo'. Gordo who? His parents had been in to see him. He guessed they were his parents, they talked to him explaining who they were. After asking how he was and if he wanted anything, they had left promising to be back tomorrow. Now he sat back in bed flipping through cards, addressed to a person that he didn't know. Hearing a knock at the door, he called out for them to come in. Placing the cards on the bed side table, he turned to face the people at the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please Miranda! Can you please get your ass over here?!" Lizzie begged her best girlfriend. "I can't do this on my own!"  
  
"Lizzie, you guys have been dating for over a year and three months now! Why is it so important that I be there?"  
  
Lizzie told Miranda what the doctor had explained to her about Gordo's memory loss. "He also asked me not to explain our relationship to him. He said that it might be too much for him to take. You know, finding out that you have a serious relationship with someone you don't know? He thinks that it might be too hard for him to sort out right now."  
  
The next words out of Miranda's mouth where a huge source of comfort to Lizzie. "I'll be right there."  
  
* * *  
  
After knocking on the door and hearing a muffled replied, Lizzie pushed it opening and peeked inside. After spending a week checking to see if he was awake before entering, Lizzie was almost surprised to see him sitting up in bed. She grabbed Miranda and pulled her along into the room. It was hard to not drop Miranda's hand and run over to him, but some how she was able to keep herself in check.  
  
"Hey Gordo, how ya feeling?" Miranda moved closer to the bed, standing beside it.  
  
"Great considering I have no idea who 'Gordo' is."  
  
"Oh.." Miranda said taken back with the sarcasm that was dripping from Gordo voice, "well why don't we start from the top? I'm Miranda Sanchez, we've been friends since the 4th grade, when I moved here from Mexico. Next?" Miranda looked to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie looked up from the spot on the sheets that she had been staring at. "Well I'm Lizzie, Lizzie McGuire, we've known each other since we were both able to move. Best friends since." Lizzie looked up to Gordo. It wasn't the same. The warmth that was usually there was replaced by curiosity. He was searching her over like he could see right thought her. It was like he could tell that she was keeping something from him. She quickly moved her eyes back to the spot on the bed. "I was the one that gave you the nickname 'Gordo' when we were young. It's what everyone calls you." Suddenly she felt very hot. Her eyes snapped up and saw that Gordo was starring at her. Mumbling some thing about needing to use the washroom, she bolted for the bathroom in his room and shut the door. 'Take it easy McGuire,' she thought as she poured water into the sink and splashed it onto her face, 'we were friends once, I can pretend again.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Well um.." Miranda tried to fill the dead air between them (without much luck), "any thing you want to know about? We could play twenty questions. you'll probably have more than that though!"  
  
"Oh ok... Well how about Lizzie? What's with her? Are we dating? When I woke up, she seemed so. so I don't know. different. I mean there's almost an energy between us. "  
  
"Well." just as Miranda was about to answer, Lizzie walked back into the room. Her eyes looked brighter and her face was red from scrubbing.  
  
"Well shall we fill Gordo in on the past 18 years?" Lizzie asked. She rubbed her palms together and hopped on the end of his bed. "Miranda, time to break out the popcorn!"  
  
After the third time that the nurse had to tell the three of them to quite down, Miranda decided to leave before she got kicked out. Saying good byes she packed up her stuff and headed home. Lizzie and Gordo continued talking.  
  
"So what about the first time that we met?" Gordo asked. He picked up a handful of popcorn from the bowl between them.  
  
"Well I don't remember a 'first time'. You've always been there I can't remember a time that I haven't known you." Lizzie titled her head to the side. "I do remember there was this one time in the first grade that you finished all of your math problems so quickly that Mrs. Perish thought that you had copied the answers from her answer key on the desk. She got so mad and told you to stop lying and to tell the truth. But you being, ya know you, stuck with your story of just finishing them fast. Well she sent you to the office and called your parents. When your parents showed up and proved to her that you were able to cite off addition problems, well let's just say that she was a tad embarrassed."  
  
The whole time that Lizzie had been telling him the story, he had been watching her. Since the time that she had come into the room with Miranda, Lizzie had relaxed to the point of them sitting on the bed propped up by a pillow. Siting next to her, he could feel an electric charge that seemed to flow back and forth between them. Since she hadn't shown any reaction to this back (well not since this morning anyway), he just thought that it was normal. How was he supposed to know any better?  
  
"Well I better jet before the nurse comes and kicks me out for the night." Gordo watched as she hopped off the bed and began picking up random stuff around the room.  
  
"Lizzie, before you go can I ask one more question?"  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
"So I've been out for about a week right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And the night I woke up you were in my room right?" he noticed a slight blush spreading onto her cheeks.  
  
"Uh ya,"  
  
"So how were you able to stay in my room during the night? I mean don't they kick people out at a certain time?"  
  
"Well ya they do, but your parents gave me permission to stick around when ever. Doctor Jazwinski felt that by talking to you and surrounding you with things that you enjoyed, that it might bring you out of the coma."  
  
Gordo took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was going to say this. He had never been this up front to a girl, at least that he remembered. "So are you something I enjoy?"  
  
Lizzie's mouth fell open with shock. Were did this side of Gordo come from? "Well I . I got to go!" Lizzie squeaked. She grabbed her bag and made a beeline for the door. "I'll be back tomorrow!" she called as she left the room. 


	5. Home for the First Time

AN: Sorry it took so long to post this next chapter, I've got so much happing even though it's summer time. I'm going to start the next chapter tomorrow and I'll try to make it longer cuz this one's a bit short. Thank you to all of my reviewers!  
  
Do you Remember?  
Home for the First Time  
  
* * *  
  
Ethan sat in his room, head in his hands. He had just gotten off the phone with Kate. There was one good thing and a bad thing about going to school in Hillrigde, news traveled fast. Kate had spent the last hour talking about what everyone was talking about; how Gordo couldn't remember anything. Girls were ready to jump him on the first day back. Since the start of high school, Gordo had grown to be very popular to the female population, especially since he had grown into his looks. And since he couldn't remember Lizzie, girls were planning to jump him the first chance they got. Gordo also couldn't remember the crash, and the police had no idea as to what had happened. Ethan gave a groan and rolled onto his bed. Looking up towards the ceiling he knew that he had to tell. Tell someone about what he knew. The reason for Gordo's accident.  
  
* * *  
  
Gordo spent a few more days in the hospital. His parents had brought him clothes so he was free to change out of the hospital robes, that weren't really robes at all. The hospital ran test after test. They couldn't figure out why exactly all of Gordo's memory had been lost. Three days after Gordo had woken up , the hospital decided to send him home. They hoped that being at home might help to bring back what he had lost.  
  
Lizzie helped him to pack up all the things that were in his room, cards, flowers, and small teddy bears from admirers. After cleaning everything out, she led him out to his father's car and they loaded his belongings into the trunk. Gordo's parents were still inside settling the bill, and filling out the last of the seemly endless stack of papers. Lizzie moved towards the back doors and opened it and climbed inside. Turing around, she noticed that Gordo stood beside the door and was looking at the car with an anxious look. The cold icy air filled the car and the light falling snow stuck to everything. Gordo stood stilling staring at the car while snow settled onto his coat and into his hair.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Was this the car? The one I crashed?"  
  
"No, you crashed your own car, it was a Mazda 323, man I love that car." Thinking back Lizzie giggled. "Trust me it had a lot of extra room um 'leg room'." She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She almost told him about the night they had christened his car.  
  
"And how would you know how much extra 'leg' room it had?" He raised his eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. His mouth gave way to a small smirk.  
  
She gave him a playful smack on this arm and pulled him into the car. When the Gordons came out, they got into the front seat of the car and began moving down the road. Gordo was nervous the entire way home and was grateful when the car pulled into a driveway and stopped. He assumed that this must be his house; everyone was pilling out of the car. Going to the trunk, Lizzie and him emptied the trunk of all of the things that were now familiar to him. Opening the door, Gordo's parents ushered them inside, and after taking off their jackets and boots, Lizzie and Gordo made their way up to Gordo's room. Watching the two teens climbing the stairs, they worried about their son's next couple days, and his future life.  
  
"Do you think he'll be ok?"  
  
"With Lizzie guiding him, I know that it will be all right."  
  
* * *  
  
Opening the door to Gordo's room, Lizzie gave him a small push and urged him in. He glanced around. The lower half of the wall had been painted a dark blue, with the top and the ceiling remaining white. The wall was covered in movie poster from the 50's, that had been framed. A shelf ran along top of the room holding what he thought to be special objects, a few remote airplanes, (one looked like it was in pieces,) a couple of old style cameras, a tie dyed scarf .. He also noticed pictures around the room. Some were of him, Miranda, and Lizzie, but there seemed to be more of just him and Lizzie. Walking around he spotted picture after picture of just them. He looked back to the doorway where she had been waiting while he took everything in.  
  
"So this is my room?"  
  
"Yup, sometimes your such a pack rat! No wait, ALL of the time!" She burst into giggles and plopped down onto his bed. "Why don't we watch some of your movies? You tape everything, I would be surprised if they made your memories fall right back into place!" She stood and moved over to a large cupboard that took up about ¾'s of one wall. Opening the light wood doors, Gordo was amazed to find tons of small video cassettes, all in some type of order and labeled. Lizzie ran her fingers across the spines of the tapes, and for a second Gordo felt a small twinge of jealously towards the tapes. "Hmmm, lets see, which one?" she mummered under her breath. Looking up at him she said "Why don't you go and see if you can find some munchies, and I'll pick a tape?"  
  
"Sure!" he said a little too loudly, and quickly made his way out of the room and down towards the kitchen. Running a hand through his hair, he found himself thinking about Lizzie. Were they really just friends? The feelings that he was getting were defiantly not the type that 'best friends' shared. Shaking his head, he got to the bottom stair and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Mom, can me and Lizzie have something to munch on?" He found his parents working the kitchen, making what appeared to be a dinner.  
  
"Sure, but don't pig out too much ok David?" She continued to cut up vegetables, and dumping them into the fry pan the Mr. Gordon was slowly stirring.  
  
Gordo moved towards the snack cupboard and grabbed a bag of pretzels. He moved towards the fridge and took out two can of coke before heading up stairs. "Thanks guys!" he called over his shoulder, and quickly made his way back to his room. His parents looked at each other.  
  
"I don't think than anyone can help him faster than Lizzie," Mr. Gordon said. He kept talking while swirling the food around in pan, "Look at how much he's able to remember now already. He hasn't been home for more than an hour and he doesn't seem to be awkward about anything."  
  
"I know you want your baby boy back, just try not to push him ok? Lizzie has always seemed to have the magic touch with him."  
  
* * * 


	6. Happy New Year's!

AN: Here's the next chapter! I'm going to try to finish this by the end of the week cuz I'm off to camp on Sunday! Hope you enjoy!

Do you Remember?

Happy New Years!

***

Lizzie and Gordo spent the afternoons leading up to New Years', watching hour after hour of Gordo's tapes. Starting with the early years, when Lizzie and Gordo were small and the tapes were filmed by his Dad, they continued to the days of music videos and camping trips. After watching Lizzie competing for the gold in 'The Making of a Champion', Gordo stood up and stretched. He moved towards the cupboard looking for the next video, with his arms held over his head. Lizzie followed his movements and noticed that shirt he was wearing had lifted with his arms, exposing a glimpse of his hips, as they peaked out from the top of his pants. She loved the way they were defied just so…

"Lizzie? Lizzie?" She snapped back from day dreams about his low waist line, to his hand that was moving up and down in front of her face. "Earth to Lizzie, can you hear me on Pluto?" Focusing on him, she gave a small smirk as she reached behind herself, grabbed a pillow and watched his face as it changed from mocking to surprise as he was side swiped by it. Grabbing his own pillow, a full out war broke out. After Lizzie had been defeated, the two collapsed onto the bed laughing. He lifted his arm and held up a tape. "How about this one next?" The tape he had was labeled 'Lizzie and me!' with a smiley face. Lizzie grabbed the tape and jumped off the bed.

"Um, this is jumping a head a bit," she went over to the cupboard and began looking for something else. "This is a little to 'heavy' for you right now." Grabbing a different tape she turned around with it in her hand. "This is perfect!" She slipped the 'Lizzie and me!' tape into her back pocket and moved over to the VCR and placed the new tape in. Sitting back onto the bed, she waited for the screen to pop on. Realizing that Gordo hadn't said anything in a while she looked over to him. "What?"

"What's on that tape that you don't want me to see?"

"What do mean?"

"Why don't you want me to see that tape? What is on it that you're keeping from me?" Gordo stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" He had no idea of the effect that his eyes had on her. She just couldn't lie to him. 'Dammit!' "Oh it's starting!" She quickly turned back to the TV.

'Ok McGuire, you get away this time, but I'll see what's on that tape!' he thought before turning towards the images on the screen.

***

Looking into the mirror, Lizzie looked herself over. Her low rise, stretch denim jeans with sequins around the top, sparkled, and along with a blue and black tied-dyed, stretch tank top, Lizzie felt ready for the New Year's party at Miranda's house. Since her parents had gone to a friends for New Year's, they let Miranda have a party. So instead of just inviting a few friends, the party was open to all. After watching video's, Lizzie and Gordo, along with Larry, had helped Miranda put all of the valuables in safe keeping. 

Putting on a sliver star pendent necklace, she placed the finishing touches on her curly blond locks and her make-up. Lizzie then grabbed her purse and keys, called a quick bye to her parents, put on her coat and shoes, and made her way out to her light blue Jetta. Making her way over to Gordo's she pulled into the driveway, parked, walked up to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened and revealed Gordo. He was wearing a pair of dark cargo khakis, and a blue plaid, buttoned up shirt. Placed on his head was his 50's style hat that had been sitting on his shelf. Doing a turn for her he asked "Well, am I styling?" He stopped turning and poised.

Looking him up and down she replied "Oh ya, looking good! Come on I don't want to be late!"

"Just a sec, I want to hit the bathroom."

"But Miranda's is just…" but Lizzie was talking to empty air. "…down the street!" she called. Lizzie sat down and waited for him to return. While she was waiting, Mrs. Gordon came around the corner, arms filled with clothes. 

"Lizzie! I thought I heard you come in!" A pair of pants, that was in the laundry basket, dropped on the floor. "Oh dear!'

"Oh all grab it, Mrs. G," Lizzie said hopping up and grabbed the pants. She followed Mrs. Gordon in to the laundry room. 

"Lizzie, Mr. Gordon and I just wanted to thank you for spending all this time with David. We understand how hard it must be for you to pretend that you two are just friends."

"It's no problem, I want David back as much as you do, trust me." Lizzie looked over at Mrs. Gordon. Mrs. Gordon moved over to Lizzie and hugged the younger woman.

"Thank you so much Lizzie, if you ever need to talk, my door is open."

"Lizzie?" Gordo's voice could be heard calling for her in the other room. Saying good-bye, Lizzie went and met Gordo in the hall. As they were putting on jackets and shoes Gordo asked where she had gone.

"Well, your mom and I were just talking about you."

"Oh my ears are burning!" He opened the door for Lizzie. "Milady, are you ready?" Gordo suddenly felt light-headed and doubled over as his vision swam. Lizzie grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Gordo?! Are you ok?" She cradled his head in her lap and pushed his hair back off his face. His eyes opened and flashed around before settling on Lizzie.

"Whoa now, that was strange,"

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine," Gordo pushed himself up off the floor with Lizzie's help. "I think I just had one of those flashbacks that Dr. Jazwinski was talking about."

"What did you see?"

"Well both of us were there, at a house, and I was offering my arm to you to go back inside. I guess we were at a party, because I remember seeing a lot of cars and hearing loud music, I remember saying Milady, and a guy with blond hair ran into us and started talking, he dragged us somewhere and… crap I can't remember anymore!"

Lizzie thought back… party, blond guy, maybe Ethan, milady? 'Oh, of course! The party where we started dating! If he could just remember that...' "Oh that's great Gordo! Can you remember anything else? What happened at the party?"

"No that's it, maybe more will come to me tonight at Miranda's"

They headed out side and walked the block to Miranda's. "Well promise me that if you remember any more that you'll find me?"

"Of course! So shall we?" He held out his arm and she looped her though. Looking over to him she started to laugh at the face he was making, and they strutted down the street together. 

***

Hitting the door bell, Gordo stood on Miranda's porch with Lizzie, waiting for the door to open. The sky was filled with twinkling stars and light snow gently made it's way down from the clouds. Even though it was 9 o'clock, the music could be heard blasting though the door and windows.

"Well I wonder how long till the cops are called?" Lizzie giggled. He was just about to respond to her when the door opened and Miranda greeted them.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" She pulled them into the warmth of the house. "Go and throw you coats in my room k? I'll be around!" She rushed off into the kitchen. Larry, who had been standing behind her, looked off in the direction that Miranda had flown off to. 

"She's been like this all night. I've been trying to get her to sit and relax, but she's taking her hosting duty's very seriously. Listen I'll see you guys later, maybe I can corner her and talk her into giving **me** some attention." With a wave he disappeared into the crowd.

"Well than, I guess we're on our own." Gordo surveyed that crowd. Hearing a slower song come on, he turned to Lizzie. "Hey wanna danc…"

"Gordo!" Lizzie and Gordo heard a squeal cut though the music. Looking up Lizzie could make out Parker pushing her way over towards them. When she got to Gordo's side she latched her arm onto him. "Gordo, I've been looking for you! Wanna dance?" She looked up at him and smiled. Lizzie cleared her throat and the two of them looked over to her. "Oh hey Lizzie, so Gordo want to?"

Gordo looked at Lizzie before answering. "Uh sure, as long it's ok with Lizzie…" He turned to Lizzie looking for some sort of reason not to.

"Oh ya, go head, have a ball." Hearing this, Parker started pulling Gordo towards the sound of the music, talking to him in whispers, into his ear. Lizzie watched them and she could almost feel her heart breaking in to two. "Don't worry I'll be fine…" She said to no one. Here she stood on New Year's, watching her boyfriend, who couldn't remember that, as he danced with another girl. Lizzie turned around and made her way upstairs to put their coats down. As she walked up stairs she heard two girls talking.

"Hey did you soo David Gordon? Mmmm I wish he'd give me a kiss at midnight!"

"I know what you mean, is he still with Lizzie?"

"Well they came together, but they didn't look to 'together' if you know what I mean. Maybe he's free meat now. " The two girls burst into a fit of giggles.

Lizzie made her way back up the stairs, blinking back tears. She went into Miranda's room and dropped her and Gordo's coats on the bed. Pulling herself together she vowed to make this a Happy New Year despite all of the things happing. With that in mind she made her way back down stairs.


	7. Hiding the Truth

AN: Sorry to leave you hanging at the end of this. A longer chapter coming!

Do you Remember?

Hiding the Truth

***

Lizzie sat on the stairway alone. Staring through the bars, she could see Gordo and Parker talking on the sofa in the living room. Around one o'clock, people had started to leave, the music had been turned down and the people that were stilling hanging around at 2, were helping Miranda clean or were too drunk to walk home. Parker was sitting so close to Gordo that she might as well been on his lap. Sure Lizzie and Gordo had danced once during the night but every time she tried to pry him away from one girl, a new one would pop up. And she couldn't say anything to get him back. All the girls knew this. Every time one of them asked to dance, she couldn't speak up and say 'He's MY boyfriend, and he's dancing with ME!'. Sure other guys had asked to dance but it wasn't the same as dancing with Gordo. He never stepped on her toes or ground into to her, he held her around the waist and they moved together. She missed him every moment that she couldn't tell him that they were together. Sighing she stood and walked down the stairs, grabbing empty beer cans along the way.

At the bottom of the steps she ran into a very somber looking Ethan. "Hey Ethan! What's wrong? You're usually the King of the party but it looks like someone hurt your best friend."

"Well not quite my best friend but kinda close, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um sure, hang on to that thought," Taking a quick glance into the living room, she saw that Gordo would have nooo problem getting home. "Why don't you walk me home and we can talk on the way? I'll just grab my coat." After grabbing her jacket and telling Miranda she was off her and Ethan left.

***

Gordo was having his own problems. Parker had been hanging onto him all night, and if it wasn't her it was some other nameless chick. Every time he was able to get to Lizzie, it seemed that a new girl would just pull him away. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the affection, (hey he's only male!), but he wanted it from Lizzie. Since he woke up there was a bond that he could feel coming from her. Every moment with her was pure bliss. But it seemed that she was always distancing herself from him, hiding something in her eyes. It was almost like she had put up a glass barrier and there was no way to see inside. Parker just seemed to be able to have a conversation with herself and Lizzie thrived on opinions and ideas from others. Snapping back to reality, he could feel lips pressed up against his. He could feel hands running through his hair. But they weren't Lizzie's. snapping his eye's open he pushed Parker off and back on to the couch. "This doesn't feel right."

"What are you talking about smooshie bear?" Parker cooed at him.

"Look Parker, it's been a long week, I'm really tired…I'd better find Lizzie and go." He stood and began looking around for his hat. It had gone body surfing hours earlier.

"Well your out of luck, she just left with Ethan." Parker stood and began to run her fingers though his hair. "If you want I can come over and tuck you in?"

"Um thanks, I got to go and find someone." Gordo dodged her and began to walk out of the room, "I'll see you later Parker!" he called before taking off to find Miranda.

***

Crunching snow was the only sound as Lizzie and Ethan made their way over to her house. Lizzie could tell that he had been beating himself up over something and waited for him to start. 

"Lizzie you are going to hate me so much. Please let me talk, cuz I've been going over this so much and I just needed to tell someone. The guilt is just horrible. You have always been such a good friend, and I pretty much just ruined your life." Lizzie looked up into Ethan's down turned face. She could see tears sitting in his eyes. "What happened to Gordo was partly my fault. Me and Steve, John, Kate, Lisa and Will, all left Parker's party early. Everyone had a little too much that night except for me, I had only a beer. Well, John can get a little touchy about who drives his Civic. I tried to take the keys form him but he's a big guy, all those years of football. Anyway I thought that maybe we'd be ok, I mean it was about 2:30 in the morning. Well I let him drive. I hopped in beside him hoping that I could take over if anything happened. Well the snow got thicker and the people in the back got louder. John yelled at them to keep it down so he could drive, but as he turned around to yell again, he swerved into the other lane. I noticed the head beams of the other car and grabbed the wheel to put the car back in the right lane. I saw the head beam move around and the crash of them as the flickered out." But this time they had made it to Lizzie's. With out saying a word she opened the door and motioned for him to come in. Following her lead he took of his boot and coat and went with her into the kitchen. He watched as she turned on the kettle, grabbed two mugs and started to make hot chocolate. Sitting down she stirred milk into the chocolate powered. "Lizzie?"

"Ok Ethan, lets go over this," considering what she just heard she talked in a very normal voice, "you were in the car, that caused my boyfriend to go the road, and wipe all his memory of me, so that other girls can hit on him?"

"Well um…" Ethan stammered. With every pause, Lizzie got louder and louder.

'So your telling me that if you had just stopped John Acker from driving that night, we wouldn't have been dragged though the emotional mud since the 22nd?"

"Um I guess so…" The click of the kettle signaled that the water was ready, Lizzie turned here gaze away from Ethan, and he sunk into a chair. She filled the mugs with hot water and handed him one. 

"Ok Ethan, this isn't your fault, well if you really really think about it. We could go though 'what if's' all night. 'What if you had been driving?', 'What if John hadn't turned right at that second…'" She starred into her mug. "I really think you need to tell someone like the police."

"I know." Finishing their hot chocolate, they two stood and moved towards the door. Ethan put on his jacket and shoes. Before he left she gave him a hug before he left into the snowy night.

***

Gordo had found Miranda, and she had confirmed that Lizzie had left with Ethan. Miranda asked if he remembered how to get back to his place and nodding yes he set out. Walking though the night sky, he remembered walking in the opposite direction earlier over to Miranda's, arms locked with Lizzie's. Changing his course he decided to stop at Lizzie's to see if she was still awake. As he got closer he could see the door opening and Ethan stood out on the porch. Lizzie joined him there and gave him a hug before he left. Gordo watched this exchange and decided to head home.

Once he had found the house and gotten upstairs into his room, he allowed his mind to process the night's events. He dropped back on to the bed, and heard a clink. Rolling over and searching he found the reason for the noise. The tape 'Lizzie and me!' was caught between the bed sheets. Fingering the case Gordo thought about what Lizzie had said about it being to heavy. Jumping up he placed the tape in and sat back on the bed while the tape flickered to life.


	8. Early Mornings

A/N- Ok I know that it's been way longer than 6 weeks, but getting your pilots licence can be a big deal! Plus college has been stressing me out a little, all the frosh week stuff! ;) Well here it is, and one more to go!  
  
Do You Remember?  
Early Mornings  
  
* * *  
  
The sound of banging filled Lizzie's ears and muffled, "Screw this!" as her door opened. She felt the light from the hall way as it filled her room and lay a beam of light over her face. Moaning she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. It was way too early to be getting up yet. She gave a half-hearted "Go way!" before trying to get back to sleep.  
  
"Nope Lizzie, we got to talk now!" A hand reached out and shook her covered shoulder. "If you don't get up I'm pulling the cover's off. 3. 2. 1. Alakazzam!" The covers were ripped off the bed, exposing her to the cool morning air. She curled into a ball trying to keep herself from feeling the cool morning air hitting her body. Giving up she opened her eyes and looked into the face of the next person she wanted to kill.  
  
"Ok buddy what was so important the you had to come and wake me up at ." she turned her head to look at the glowing clock. "6:23 in the morning?" She rubbed her eyes with the back of hand she realized that he hadn't said anything. "What are you staring at. I'm sure you saw way more of Parker last night anyway."  
  
When Gordo ripped the covers off he found that she wasn't wearing much, even though the air outside was chilly and full of snow. Her hair lay around her head, creating a halo, while her body was covered in a white tank top and panties. Gordo snapped back to reality at her last statement. "For your information, I did not see more of Parker last night, I left Miranda's just after you left with Ethan."  
  
Lizzie pushed herself up out of bed and walked over to her vanity and sat down, running a brush though her hair she said "So what if I left with Ethan? You seemed to have your hands and lips full."  
  
"Well it seemed to me that you might have had a good time last night too. I saw him leave your house, Lizzie. And don't even pretend that you didn't have feelings for him!" Gordo was getting madder by the second. "I think you might even use this whole 'Gordo memory loss' so that you can make a move on him!"  
  
"Are you off your rocker?! What the fuck are you talking about?" Lizzie stood and moved towards the door closing it. She stood in front of him and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Last night when I was walking home, I decided to see if you might still be up. Well I saw Ethan and you on the porch. Figuring that it might have been a 'Happy New Year' for you, I went home. And then I found this." He pulled the tape out of his pocket and held it up. "Well I thought to myself and figured 'why not?'. So I popped it in. And watching it I realized something. This accident must have been a blessing for you. I mean we've must been going out for a long time. And now you want to move on. So instead of telling me, you figure that if you don't tell me then you can move on." He starred at her. She stood in front of him half naked and getting more mad.  
  
Her mouth opened with shock. "So you think that I want Ethan? You believe that I haven't talked to you about this because I want you to never remember any of the past year and a half of us? Did you even watch the tape?!"  
  
"Well no I didn't watch it, I just spent the whole night staring at it! Of course I watched it!"  
  
"Well I guess you didn't watch it close enough."  
  
"When I watched it I saw two people, two people that were in love. Now look at us. Since I woke up in hospital you haven't even looked at me that way! What am I suppose to believe?! We've watched movie after movie of you drooling over Ethan, now your telling me that you feel nothing towards him? Why should I believe that when you've kept this huge thing from me? Just tell me one thing before I go Lizzie, am I as good kisser as him?" He closed the distance between them and kissed her. His hands found their way into her hair, and her hands wound their way around his waist and under his shirt. They stood there, lips locked, hands traveling over each other. To the two of them time seemed to stop, and just as soon as it started, it stopped. They stood there in each others arms.  
  
"Do you want to know why Ethan was here last night?" the minute Lizzie spoke Ethan's name, Gordo pushed her away and went to the door.  
  
Opening it he said, "No I don't, I have an idea what you two were doing."  
  
"Wait David! Hear me out, Ethan was here because he was in the other car that forced you off the road. He felt really guilty about it and need to talk to someone." Lizzie looked up at him waiting for him to respond. "David the reason that I didn't ell you that we were dating was because. because the doctors told me not to. They felt that if you knew about our relationship, that it might send you into some sort of shock." Lizzie sat on the bed. Looking down to her hands she continued, "You have no idea how hard that has been. Last night watching you dance with every girl in school was just killing me. I'm use to being able to touch and kiss you when ever I need to and I've had to watch other girls do it and I couldn't even say anything." Lizzie looked up at him still standing in the doorway. "Then you come over and get mad at me for not telling you! Don't you think that I wanted to! All night don't you think I wanted to go over to Parker and say 'He's mine, back off bitch!' don't you? You think that I have no feelings toward you huh? I thought I was doing what I could to help you!"  
  
Daivid shut the door. "Lizzie,."  
  
"No don't!" she yelled. She walked over to him, "you come over here and accuse me of all these things, things I've been doing to protect you! You have no right to." As she stood there she saw Gordo's eyes slowly flutter shut and she tried to support his weight as his knees gave way underneath him. Gently she placed him on the ground and grabbed the first pair of pants that she saw on the floor. As she pulled them on, she called out for help. Kneeling down to Gordo's ear she said "I love you so much and you can't rememer that! Do you remember now?" 


	9. Steps Backward

A/N: Here it is! Hopefully I can keep this pace up, updating a chapter a day. I know how frustrating it can be waiting for a stories to update! I just want to apologize again for not updating sooner, and I want to thank all those who have reviewed, you have made this story so much fun to write!  
  
Do You Remember?  
Steps Backward  
  
* * *  
  
Lizzie felt as if they had taken a step backwards on the road to getting Gordo's memory back. She sat next to his pale body as it once again lay motionless on the cold hospital bed. After the McGuries couldn't wake him, they then rushed him to the hospital, calling his parents on the way. As soon they arrived, Gordo had been whisked down the hallway, and all four adults turned to Lizzie, all asking questions, wanting to know answers. After filling them in on what had happened when Gordo had woken her, (leaving out the more private parts of course, ) she went in the direction that the gurney had left with Gordo. Now she sat with him as small screens updated themselves on his condion. Lizzie leaned over and whispered is his ear, "I never meant to hurt you babe, I just wanted my David back." Tears fell from her eyes as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
Doctor Jazwinski felt like history was repeating itself as he once again addressed the Gordon's on their son. Asking them to sit, he began. "Well Ted, Marie, I can't say that I'm happy to see you again. Gordo's mind has seemed to have issued a shut down, he probably blacked out from receiving too much information. What was he doing before he blanked out?"  
  
The Gordon's glanced over to each other before Ted began. "New Years, he went to party at a friends house. Something must have happened there because he only had a couple of hours sleep before leaving the house. We heard him get up around 6, but he was out the door before I could get downstairs. We only heard that he fainted when the McGurie's called us and said they were bringing him to the hospital. Lizzie then told us that he had come over, and that they had gotten into a fight and he had passed out."  
  
The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the last comment. This was why he didn't approve of teenager relationships. He felt that they tended to get in the way when a person was trying to get better. "Well for two parents that seem to want their son to get better, you don't seem to helping the process very much. By letting Elizabeth into David's recovery phase, he's focused on her and not other things. He needs to work on opening his mind."  
  
Gordon's stared at him faces filled with shock. Not let David see Lizzie? The man must be insane! "Um, Doctor I don't think you understand. David and Lizzie have been friends since they were born. Asking her not to help her best friend, and more recently her boyfriend, would just be unheard of. I know that both of us feel that the best thing for David now, is to be with the person he cares for the most."  
  
* * *  
  
Gordo woke to the steady sound of machine beeps. His slowly opening eyes were greeted by a thin stream of light, that had found a crack in the curtains. He moved his head around wondering where he was; the last thing that he could remember was bright sunlight. a girl. he hit a barrier. It was like his mind refused to tell him who the person in white was. The girl appeared through out his memories, sometimes younger. His memories were filled of different visions of her,. when they were small, her hair in pigtails, covered in mud. her smiling face on a first day of school. her body underneath him as he moved, her moans filling the air.,Gordo sat up quickly as he realized what was happing in the last flashback. Breathing hard he tried once again to figure out who this person was. He turned when he heard a small sigh. The girl that appeared throughout his fragmented memory was sitting in a chair next to him, her head using the bed as pillow, sleeping. Who was this girl?  
  
* * *  
  
Lizzie slowly pulled her mind away from the *good* dream that she was having, and back to the fact that the subject of her dream couldn't even remember her and was currently in the hospital. Stretching her arms over her head, she had a feeling that she was being watched. Opening her eyes she saw Gordo sitting up in bed staring at her with his mouth open in shock. "David?" she asked, "Your awake!" As she moved towards him, he moved father away. "David, what's wrong?"  
  
"Why are you calling me that? No one but my parents call me that," he continued to stare at her, "who are you?"  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She just opened her mouth to re-explain what had happened to him, when his parents walked in.  
  
"David!" Gordo's mom ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad your ok!" Gordo put his arms around his mom and lightly patted her on the back.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'm ok," they broke apart and Marie lightly patted her eyes. Gordo sat back on the bed. "Can some one please tell me why I'm here again? The last thing I remember is you." He pointed at Lizzie. "Something was happening. I remember ." he drifted off.  
  
"We were discussing a party we went to when you fainted Gordo."  
  
"I remember the party. I was hanging out with Parker. but where do you fit in? I mean I don't even remember your name."  
  
Lizzie looked to his parents in horror. Taking one more look at him she grabbed her coat and fled from the room. After Lizzie left his parents looked back to him, shocked looks on their faces. "You don't remember her at all?"  
  
"Why, should I?"  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"Everything back, I remember not remembering, if that makes sense, expect her. I have some memory of her but not many. is she a cousin or something?"  
  
* * *  
  
Lizzie slowly walked the corridors of the hospital. Making her way to front doors, she pushed them open and was greeted with the sound of rain pounding the pavement. Zipping up her coat, she began walking home, the rain quickly soaking her through. When she just about to turn down her street, she quickly decided that home was not the place to be. She changed her course, and began walking to Miranda's. Reaching her house, she knocked on the door and took shelter on the front porch. The door opened and Miranda popped her head out side. "Hello?" Lizzie raised her head. "Lizzie? Oh sweetie, what happened?" Miranda pulled Lizzie into the house and helped her take off her soaking jacket and shoes.  
  
"He doesn't remember me, at all!" Lizzie allowed herself to break and fell down crying. Miranda sat down beside her and wrapped her arms round her.  
  
"Lizzie, how about we get you out of these clothes and into the shower. Something of yours must be lying around in my room and if not you can borrow some of mine, ok? Now let's get you into the shower and you can tell me what happened later." Miranda help Lizzie up and pointed her in the direction of the stairs.  
  
* * * 


	10. Well do You?

A/N: I know that I'm totally horrible and haven't updated in the longest time! I'm so sorry! But I'm sure that some of you are aware that real life tends to catch up with you, and college takes up a huge amount of time! So I'll try to update more often, and with Christmas and going home, come up (19 more days!) I hope that I'll have the next chapter up by then! Thank you for your reviews. they really helped me to get off my butt and write!  
  
Do You Remember?  
Well do You?  
  
Lizzie sat in the Sancezz kitchen, hair still damp and holding a mug of hot chocolate. Pulling a spoon from her mouth, she spoke up, "I mean how can something just do a complete one 180 like that? Life couldn't be more perfect. And then .WHAM! And everything changes.. nothing is way you want it to be." Lizzie took the spoon and dug it into the small container of chocolate chip, cookie dough, ice-cream in front of her. Popping the spoon in her mouth, she waited for a response from Miranda. When ever the two girls had a problem, the first reaction was to clean up, eat ice cream and hot chocolate and rant out the current problem. But before Miranda could reply with the standard 'Don't worry Sweetie, it's all going to work out!' Lizzie had already started on her next topic. "I mean who did I piss off in a previous life? What did I do wrong to have my boyfriend lose his memory once, then we fight, and he loses it again! I can't spend all that time with him again and not touch or kiss him. The past couple of weeks have driven me nuts. To be so close to a person that you love and care for, but they don't even know that! Seriously Mi, what did I do wrong?" She shoved another large spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She looked up at Miranda for guidance. Miranda took advantage of the prolonged quiet and began to comfort her friend before she could start ranting again.  
  
"Aww Sweetie, this is not your fault at all! It was just an accident! It's no one's fault!" The phone rang and Miranda rose to get it. "Hold on to that thought. Hello? Oh hey, Mrs. McGurie. Yup she here. Uhhn,. yup .sure, we'll be over quick. Ok, see you soon!" Hanging up the phone, she started towards the door, beckoning Lizzie to follow. Lizzie grabbed the ice cream and shuffled after her friend down the hall.  
  
"Where are we going Mi?"  
  
Miranda popped her head out from the front hall closet. "Your mom wants us to come over. Here," she tossed her a jacket. "yours is still wet. Grab a pair of my shoes and we'll try make it to the car without getting too wet, k?" She grabbed another coat and put it on. When both of them were ready they dashed out to Miranda's car and hoped in.  
  
When they reached the McGuire's, they took off to the house, trying to keep the rain drops off. Once inside they were greeted with the sight of Lizzie's and Gordo's parents sitting in the living room. Gordo sat with his parents looking around with a look of curious wonder on his face.  
  
"Hey guys we're here!" Lizzie called out to the group in the living room. Miranda and her began to pull off their jackets and shoes.  
  
"Oh Lizzie!" Jo came and meet the two girls standing in the hall way. She wrapped Lizzie in to a hug. "I was getting worried! The Gordon's called from the hospital saying that you left a while ago." She pulled away from her daughter. "Why don't you two come and sit?"  
  
* * *  
  
Gordo sat in the living room, looking around, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle. He knew that he's been here before. He had hug out with Miranda here, and Matt. He could remember having dinner here more than once. There must have been an another reason why all of this seemed so familiar to him. Miranda didn't live here, so it wasn't like he was visiting her, and Matt was a lot younger than him for them to be super close. Then there was that girl. What was her story? She had to fit into the puzzle somehow. Gordo's thoughts were interrupted as Miranda and the blond walked into the room. As they crossed the room, Gordo's eyes locked with the blond girl, he could make out the look of hurt and sadness that shone in her eyes. Looking back and forth at the adults, Gordo could see them looking back and forth between each other, each one trying to figure out who would start. 'At least I might get some answers now,' Gordo moved his gaze to the blond again. She raised her head and met his eyes. 'I just want to know who she is.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Gordo Hun, Why don't you go and get something to drink form the kitchen. We want to talk to Lizzie for a sec. Miranda, can you help him if he needs it?" Marie patted him on the back and looked over to Miranda, "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Oh ya, come on Gordo, I'm really thirsty anyway." Standing up, the two teens left the living room leaving to two sets of parents to talk with Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, we understand all of the pain that you've been put through during the past couple of weeks. I don't know if I could have been as strong as you, if it had been Ted." Marie looked over to her husband, and he took her hand. Looking back to Lizzie, she continued, "What you have done for David may not mean that much now, but when things finally click back into place for him, it will mean so much. I don't think that I could have handled this situation as well as you have. We just wanted to say thank you."  
  
Ted picked up where Marie had left off, "Lizzie I know this is going to tough, but we have a huge thing to tell you. Most of David's memory is back. There's just one gap still left. You are the only person to help him through this. Out of everyone, you and Miranda know him best, but you're his girlfriend. And you mean so much to our family, not just to David, but to us too. We think of you as part of our family Lizzie, and what I'm about to tell you is probably going to be the hardest thing you are ever going to have to hear." Ted took a deep breath before carrying on, "Lizzie, the one gap in David's memory is. you."  
  
* * *  
  
Gordo allowed himself to be dragged into the kitchen by Miranda. "Why do they feel that I can't handle this?" Sitting down at the bar in the kitchen, he watched Miranda grab cups and juice. While pouring the juice, Miranda began to ask Gordo questions.  
  
"So Gordo. you must be really confused about everything. I mean waking up . and stuff." Miranda drifted off her sentence and continued to fill the glasses. "If you want to ask me anything."  
  
"Miranda you have no clue how difficult this is. II mean look around and I can remember all these great times here. But why here? Why this house. what is soo special that you and me spend all of our time here?" Gordo lifted his head and stared Miranda in the eye. "I just want to know who she is. I see flashes of her. me and her. why though? I feel so empty, like I'm missing this huge important piece to a puzzle. Am I making any sense at all?"  
  
Miranda stared back at Gordo, jaw slacked as she ran what he had just said though her mind. 'Gordo has no idea what Lizzie is to him!' Placing the carton of juice back into the fridge, she placed one of the cups in front of Gordo and sat down next to him. "Gordo, you have no clue how much I'm bursting to tell you everything, starting from the beginning and telling you everything your dying to know. But I can't. You need to hear it from her, it's not my story to tell. And if I know Lizzie, she'll be tons happy to help you out."  
  
* * *  
  
Lizzie blinked and stared back at the Gordon's with a look of dread. Out of all the things he could have forgotten it had to be her! She quickly racked her brain trying to remember the name of a person from the past who had sworn revenge. Not finding an answer, she said "So out of the things that he COULD forget, of course it had to be me." She stood up and began to pace. Her fingers threaded though her hair as her mind tried to work out what it had been told. "After spending all my life with him and caring for him, he has forget all of that! Everything that we've been through, it all means NOTHING!" Her voice yelled the last bit, and she stormed from the room. After sitting in surprised silence for a moment, both sets of parents quickly followed out of the room, in the direction that Lizzie had left in. Entering the kitchen, they found Lizzie with her hands on her hips staring at Gordo.  
  
"Well David? Can you? Do you even want to? I mean there must be some reason that you can't get it through you thick head who I am? Tell me, do you remember me at all?"  
  
Gordo stared at her. He looked her over, eyes sweeping her body and the area that they found themselves in. He looked to his parents, Miranda and the McGuire's before answering. "No, no I don't."  
  
Lizzie eyes opened in shock as she heard the words she had been dreading fall from his lips. Turning around, she mumbled "I'm going to be sick," and bolted from the room, and up the stairs. Everyone had their eyes glued on Gordo as he watched the space that Lizzie had stood seconds before. He shifted his gaze and looked at his parents. "Well, what did you want me to do lie to her? Tell her yes? Hug her and tell her it was a joke?! This is must be a huge deal that no one feels that need to fill ME in on! I'm going to go and talk with her.", he left the room and made his way up the stairs. Jo turned to the small group of people gathered in her kitchen. "Well this is going to be a long night. coffee anyone?" 


End file.
